Laws of Love
by JadelynNightmare
Summary: Kagome Higurashi doesn't believe in love or lust, so when she becomes Inuyasha Takahashi's secretary she doesn't know what to do with herself! Will sparks fly or will this office romance end before it can begin?


Prologue: New Job

If Kagome Higurashi was one thing, it was determined. She always worked hard and never gave up, and she was honest. She definitely was not some whore who slept around, in fact at the tender age of 22, she was still a virgin. She told herself she would remain that way forever because she had no time for the stupid notion of love, and unless she was in love she would not give up her chastity and thus she would remain pure. You see when little Kagome's father ran out on her and her mother and brother, she stopped believing in love, and when she learned about sex, she was determined to never allow a man that kind of leverage over her, she was basically, a hurt child who never got a chance to learn about love and lust. She'd never met a man she found attractive even remotely. That is... Until she found herself in Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi's office at the Shikon Law offices, as his new secretary...

Kagome woke up early Monday morning, her best friend Sango had pulled some strings at her job and gotten her an interview to be the new secretary for one of the lawyers whose original secretary moved out of the country. She was not going to be interviewed by Mr. Takahashi himself, rather she would be interviewed by the head lawyer, Mr. Takahashi, which was honestly confusing if you didn't know what was going on.

_"So wait, am I or am I not going to be interviewed by Mr. Takahashi?" She asked her friend over the phone._

_"You'll be interviewed by one of the Takahashi's, the head lawyer and the father of the other two, Mr. Inu Tashio Takahashi, you'll be working for his youngest son Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi, and then his brother Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi will be the one who gives you Inuyasha's schedule and all those papers you'll need every monday morning." Sango explained._

_"How do I tell them apart?" Kagome asked curiously._

_"Inu Tashio will have one stripe of Magenta on his cheeks and a crescent moon, his hair is always in a ponytail, and he's really playful and funny in a dad way. Sesshomaru has two stripes and a crescent moon, his hair is always down, and he's extremely serious and stoic while at work, outside of work he's a little more relaxed and friendly. Inuyasha has no stripes and does not have a crescent moon, he'll be the easiest to remember, he has little dog ears on his head. He's pretty cool all around but he's got a competitive streak a mile long, he's definitely the alpha male type, and he curses like a sailor when we're not at work, at work he is pretty professional though."_

_"What happened to his last secretary?" She wanted to make sure she wasn't dealing with a creep._

_"She had a family emergency and had to go home to America, she wasn't sure how long she'd be gone so at first we used temps but then she ended up getting married about a month after she went back and resigned permanently. She keeps in touch though, Inuyasha was like a brother to Carolyn."_

Sango had then gone on to waist ten minutes of her life ranting about how awesome lolcats were. Kagome sighed and double checked herself in the mirror, well she looked presentable, definitely not whorey too.

Well... here goes nothing. She thought.

She walked into the crisp, cool building of the Shikon Law Offices, ten minutes early to be prepared. She walked up to the woman at the desk, Kagura Kaze, read the name plate, fitting for a wind demon.

"Hello there Ms. Kaze, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm here to interview with Mr. Takahashi for the job as Mr. Takahashi's secretary." She smiled brightly, friendly and open.

"Right.. well just sit there somewhere, Mr. Takahashi still interviewing his other candidate so just sit and wait. Try not to break anything." Kagura half sneered, Sango had warned her about this, Kagura was bitter because she loved Sesshomaru but he was in love with another, one Ms. Rin Matsuda so she always came across as jaded.

A few minutes later a bubbly blonde left the office, her skirt so impossibly small it was more or less a handkerchief. A deep playful voice called out for the next "Victim' and Kagome stood, hoping her modest dress would not be the scale on which her work was judged.

"I must say this is impeccable, very impressive young lady. You'll be an excellent secretary for my son. I appreciate the fact that you came to work dressed professionally as well, rather than a stripper-esque outfit that would put play boy to shame like that last skank. You're hired, when can you start?" He smiled.

"I can start today if you like Mr. Takahashi." She beamed, happy with herself.

"Great, I'll have Miroku's secretary, Sango, give you a tour." And with that, Kagome was a working girl


End file.
